Silly Ankle Bearer
by scarlettfire
Summary: They held hands to the parking lot, thumbs rubbing soft circles where they touched. Once they were there, Blaine laughed breathlessly. "What?" Kurt asked. "I forgot we have two cars. I was thinking we'd drive back together." Blaine answered.


**Silly Ankle Bearer**

**AN: I'm not sure why I wanted this one so bad, but it needed to come out. So, please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do own things, just not Glee.**

* * *

><p>They held hands to the parking lot, thumbs rubbing soft circles where they touched. Once they were there, Blaine laughed breathlessly. "What?" Kurt asked.<p>

"I forgot we have two cars. I was thinking we'd drive back together." Blaine answered, his fingers tightening around Kurt's.

Kurt looked at him with a soft smile and leaned forward to kiss him chastely. "I would love that, but leaving a car is stupid. We can do that another day."

Blaine's smile brightened 100 watts. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt squeezed his fingers and let go. "I'll follow right behind you."

* * *

><p>Blaine went straight to the door and unlocked it instead of watching Kurt pull in and park when he got home. He hung his jacket up and turned around to help Kurt out of his when his boyfriend came through the door. Taking layers off Kurt was one of his favorite things to do. Kurt smirked when Blaine reached for his coat's zipper, knowing how much Blaine loved it.<p>

"We _are_ doing what I think we are, right?" Blaine asked, letting his fingers trail lightly down Kurt's chest.

"Yes." Kurt answered and caught Blaine's hands. He brought one up to his lips. "We are."

"My room?" Blaine asked and backed up one step towards the stairs.

"Yes, please. "Kurt laughed and laced their fingers together.

They practically ran up the stairs.

Blaine held open his bedroom door for Kurt and closed it behind them, only to turn and find Kurt crowded him into the door. He sighed as he was kissed soundly. "I love that you're taller than me." He murmured when Kurt pulled away.

"You say the weirdest things." Kurt whispered and kissed him again. "You're lucky I love you."

"So lucky." Blaine agreed wholeheartedly, sucking Kurt's bottom lip into his mouth. Kurt moaned softly. "Bed now?"

"Definitely." Kurt agreed and pushed away from the door. Then he made a face, "Hmm… definitely shoes off, but should we do any clothes?"

"Um…" Blaine's stomach flipped. Kurt was being so candid about this… but then again. "Is it weird that you're so calm? I mean, I'm nervous, but it's not… _bad_ nervous. Are you there with me?"

"I am." Kurt admitted. "But… like you said, it's not _bad_ nervous. So… take off my shirt." Kurt bit his lip as he said it, a little sign of his nerves, and it was all Blaine needed to feel like this was perfect.

Blaine reached for the vest, gently undoing the first button.

"Not ripping my clothes off?" Kurt asked. "I'm disappointed."

"Shush you, you know you'd kill me if I actually ripped anything." Blaine rolled his eyes and undid the next button. "If you really want me to rip something off wear sweats next time."

"Or I could just wear your clothes." Kurt suggested and Blaine felt a bolt of heat shoot through him. He gasped and let his head fall on Kurt's shoulder, pulling the last button to distract himself. "You like that idea… duly noted."

"I didn't even know that." Blaine admitted, images of Kurt in his clothes flashing through his brain all of a sudden. He'd never thought of Kurt in anything but his own crazy, fabulous clothes, but now… now he really wanted Kurt in _his._

"No pants, it would look ridiculous, I'd be wearing capris if I put your pants on you silly ankle barer." Kurt's hands snuck up to grab Blaine's.

"You know you like it, we've been through this." Blaine smirked, watching the way Kurt's fingers laced with his. He took in a deep breath that was all Kurt's scent, reveling in the way it filled his entire sense of self. "Bed now."

"Uh-uh, nope, nada. You're taking something off too." Kurt shook his head.

"Hey, I only unbuttoned it." Blaine protested. "It's not really off yet."

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes, detaching his fingers from Blaine's so he could pull his vest off fully. He draped it over a chair. Then he pouted for a second, shrugged and pushed his sleeves up to almost his shoulders. "You can take this one off when we're laying down. Now strip."

"So demanding." Blaine smiled and pulled off his stripped sweater. He still had his undershirt on so they really weren't in anyway naked yet, it was just more than usual. He toed his shoes off too; leaving them by the door and watching Kurt do the same, leaving his under Blaine's desk. He flopped back on his bed and rolled onto his side. Kurt joined him quickly.

"I love you." Kurt sighed.

"I love _you._" Blaine answered and petted Kurt's arm. "Um… before we do this… how far are we going?"

"No. I'm not deciding by myself, that's not the point of this. I know I'm the one who's more prudish about this stuff, but I'm not the one who sets the pace entirely." Kurt protested. "We'll decide together."

"Okay." Blaine agreed easily. "Rephrase then, how far were you _expecting _to go? What do you want to do?"

Kurt blushed but didn't look away. "Um… I want… I want to touch you everywhere." He swallowed and Blaine knew he was embarrassed but too determined to get it out to look away. "You remember when I said our hands didn't have south of the equator visas?" Blaine nodded; it had been such an interesting way to put that, he couldn't really forget. "I don't want a visa… I want dual citizenship."

"Oh…" Blaine knew he was blushing. He didn't do it as easily as Kurt, but, then again, Kurt didn't often admit to wanting his ENTIRE body so… "Yeah… um, that can be arranged."

"I also… um…" Kurt finally looked away for a second, but then he was locking eyes again. "I don't want to do anal tonight… I don't want anything about this to hurt. It's out first time; we can experiment more later, but not tonight."

Blaine felt a jolt of disappointment, not a big one, just a little. They hadn't really discussed in full detail their masturbation habits, more like established that they existed and then talked about something else. Details weren't as important as feelings.

"What did you want?" Kurt asked, clearly done with his turn.

"Oh…" What did he want? He thought to his most popular fantasies… okay, most popular _non-penetrative_ fantasies… "Can I blow you?" Blaine blurted out before he thought of a better, more romantic, way to phrase that.

Kurt laughed once. "I won't say no." He smirked. "Anything else?"

Blaine was still a bit shocked he'd just _said_ that. Sure he wasn't extraordinarily shy with these things, but still… that was _very _forward. "Um… I don't think so…"

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "No it isn't." He deduced. "There's something else."

Blaine opened his mouth to deny it but then he'd be lying. While it was impossible for absolute 100% honesty, and _very _impractical in some situations, they did have a non-verbal agreement to be as honest as possible with each other. Telling Kurt there was nothing else would feel like a lie. "I…"

"What is it? You can tell me." Kurt encouraged, leaning forward to give him an Eskimo kiss. Blaine rubbed his nose back, enjoying the chaste intimacy of it.

"I… I _like_… I really wish there was a better word for this." Blaine rolled his eyes quickly. "I like anal play." Blaine admitted. "When I have time and my parents are out, I like to finger myself. I want you to do it." He tried to keep eye contact but it was hard. How had Kurt managed this so easily?

Kurt sucked in a shallow breath. "I didn't see that one coming… though your gym wear is gayer than mine so I should have."

That made Blaine laugh and the tension he hadn't noticed in his body relaxed. "They're perfectly acceptable shorts, Kurt." Blaine defended.

"You got them from the girls section. And don't try to deny it, I, of all people, would know." One of Kurt's eyebrows rose, daring Blaine to protest again. Instead Blaine let it go with a laugh and a shrug. "So… bottoming really? I honestly thought I'd have to do it."

"I'm not sure because we haven't done anything, but I think I am a bottom." Blaine admitted. Almost all his fantasies involved him being the bottom. The rest usually didn't have penetration. "And what made you think you _had_ to do it? Stereotyping?"

"Eh…" Kurt shrugged and wiggled closer to Blaine, his thumb rubbing just under Blaine's collar bone. "Honestly, yes. I'm a bit tall, but not really, average, and I'm really effeminate. I figured that meant I was going to be the bottom."

Blaine sighed. "Since when do you just take something without a fight?"

"I don't fight _everything_. That makes me sound terrible." Kurt protested. "And I don't know, I just never really thought about topping. When we get there, you want me to top you?"

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. "We can try you bottoming too, see how we like it. Who knows, I might be wrong and I'm really a top."

"Okay, as much as I love talking, I think we should probably start doing this before we get too caught up in the conversation." Kurt pointed out. "I'm just laying here staring at the little bit of chest I can see, I'd like more to look at. I thought I remembered you having more hair."

"I shaved it." Blaine said. "I was curious." With that said one of his hands trailed up Kurt's arm and traced where his sleeve was pushed up. "I'm also curious about your chest. I definitely think shirts should go now."

"You first." Kurt ordered and slipped his fingers just under the hem. Blaine sat up and Kurt sat up with him. He held his arms up for Kurt, letting the older boy pull his shirt off.

"Your turn." Blaine said and reached for Kurt's. He decided to ignore Kurt's soft noise of annoyance when it was thrown unceremoniously to the floor. Kurt's chest was pale and gorgeous. He was hairless and skinny, but the way his muscles were defined, and the slight bumps of his pecks… Blaine was _completely_ turned on. He had _no_ idea Kurt was packing that under his layers. "Never wear a shirt again." Blaine blurted out. "Layers should be illegal."

"I love layers." Kurt said and Blaine looked at his face. They'd gone to the pool over the summer so Kurt had seen him shirtless before (while Kurt stubbornly refused to take off his own shirt in case he burned), but the way he was looking at him now it was like the summer had never happened. It was almost like Kurt wanted to eat him.

That was perfectly fine with Blaine.

Before Blaine could, Kurt kissed him roughly; licking into Blaine's mouth and running his fingers down Blaine's chest. Blaine moaned when Kurt circled his nipples. He moaned louder when Kurt did it again. "Is it a dominance thing or a bottom thing?" Kurt pulled away to ask while his thumbs rubbed dizzying circles around Blaine's nipples.

"What?" Blaine asked distractedly. His own hands had found purchase on Kurt's sides, but he hadn't had the brain power to move them yet.

"Should I be on top of you holding you down or do you just want a dick up you?" Kurt asked and the words went straight to Blaine's cock. Okay, so Kurt wearing his clothes and Kurt talking dirty, two newly discovered kinks. He moaned.

"On top of me." Blaine said and lay back. "Don't hold me down though; I just want you on top of me." Kurt nodded and went back with him, settling himself so he was straddling Blaine's hips. They both groaned at the contact, their crotches much closer together than they'd ever been before. Blaine thrust up experimentally and Kurt whined, fingers turning in so nails scratched against Blaine's skin. The shorter boy couldn't help but whimper.

Kurt leaned down and captured Blaine's lips, sucking just the way Blaine liked it. They'd discovered fairly early on what each other's favorite type of kiss was. Blaine liked softer kisses than Kurt, which they hadn't really expected. As Kurt's tongue swirled gently into Blaine's mouth the shorter boy relaxed _completely_.

Kurt was one of the most amazing people he'd ever met, maybe even THE most amazing, he certainly couldn't think of anyone better right that second. Kurt just felt things so _fiercely_, was _so_ compassionate. Even when the most horrible things happened to him he still thought about other people, still thought about how those he loved would react. He was so constant. Yeah, they were young and Kurt could be really stupidly stubborn sometimes, but so could he and they matched each other that way.

And Kurt loved him… hearing those three words, he still wasn't used to it really. His parents liked to _show_ him they loved him rather than constantly tell him. But Kurt just said it all the time, as a good night on the phone, in random conversations, into his skin as they kissed and rocked together as they were now.

Blaine gasped loudly into Kurt's mouth and pushed up against the boy harder, more urgently. The sweet bubbling in his insides, the not-bad-nervous feeling he'd been carrying around, somewhere along it had ignited and turned into this inferno begging for _something_ more. "I want us naked." Blaine whispered.

"Me too." Kurt agreed and sucked a spot onto Blaine's neck. They'd only left a few hickeys on each other, mostly in the beginning when they were still figuring out how much was too much and the delicacy of each other's skins. Now Blaine wanted to be marked, wanted something to look at in the morning and for the next few days that wouldn't let him think it was a dream. He groaned in protest when Kurt pulled away. "I have to get our pants off, silly. I'll be right back." He gave Blaine a chaste kiss and that was when Blaine felt Kurt's hands on his pants.

He gripped Kurt's shoulders firmly and didn't move away as Kurt slid back and flicked open the button, stared Kurt in the eye when the boy looked up for confirmation to keep going. Even knowing it was coming didn't stop Blaine's mouth from dropping open when Kurt unzipped his pants, fingers _just_ grazing his erection. "Kurt…"

"Good?" Kurt asked, suddenly looking a little anxious.

Blaine nodded frantically. "Really good. Fuck I want your pants off. I want _my_ pants off."

Kurt laughed and his forehead came down to rest on Blaine's stomach. The muscles clenched at the ticklish brush of Kurt's hair. Kurt's hair… Blaine never really got to touch it. Kurt was protective of his hair, but not for the reason Blaine had originally thought. The first time Kurt had batted away Blaine's hands when they ventured too close to Kurt's hair he'd thought it was because Kurt didn't want his appearance mussed. He'd thought it was because of how much effort Kurt put into looking a certain way. Now he knew it was because Kurt was a tender head, just the smallest pull and it hurt him. Blaine didn't want to hurt his boyfriend; at the very least it seemed like bad etiquette. But now… now the allure of Kurt's hair, of putting his fingers through it and maybe tugging _just_ a little…

Kurt gasped when Blaine pulled on his locks gently. "Ow…" Kurt protested but he sounded pleased, Blaine tugged just a little more and Kurt moaned. "I didn't know I'd like that." Kurt gasped. Blaine smiled smugly, but it only lasted a few seconds, because then Kurt was stealing all his thought processes by kissing his stomach and hooking his fingers under not only Blaine's pants but his underwear as well.

Blaine lifted himself up the best he could in silent assent to Kurt's doings. Then he was pantsless for the first time with another boy and Kurt was just staring at him. Maybe somewhere in the back of his head he was self-conscious, but he _knew_ that look Kurt was giving him, it was the same look he'd been misreading for months before they started dating and then learning to soak up after they were, but stronger. A pleased, awed, almost hungry look that never failed to speed Blaine's heart _just so._

"You're turn." Blaine said to break the moment. As serious as this was, he didn't want it to turn into something that would be too much. Of the two of them, he was the more likely to start crying and he'd never been a pretty crier, besides, they'd had enough tears that day. "Disrobe, my dear."

"Say that to me when I'm actually _wearing_ a robe." Kurt said thoughtfully, finally breaking his staring contest with Blaine's cock. "I think it'd be fun." He got on his knees and unbuckled his belt. Blaine batted his hands away, flicking the button open and pulling the zipper down himself. "And I thought I was disrobing, not being disrobed."

"Okay, enough with the word." Blaine laughed and tugged at Kurt's pants. "So, normally I love the jeans… but get them off!"

"They're not painted on, Blaine." Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just tight." He shimmed a little, pulling his jeans down in a well practiced motion. "Damn this is hard kneeling, hold on." He got off the bed and stood up. "We're going to get better at this part right?" Kurt asked and yanked his pants down. "I do actually want clothes ripped off one day."

Blaine sort of stopped listening. Kurt was _naked._ They were_ both_ naked. _Together._ Fuck everything else; Blaine just wanted to feel all of Kurt on all of _him_. He grabbed Kurt's wrist and pulled him onto the bed, pushing him into the pillows and lowering himself on top.

Kurt mewled and Blaine had to tense up to avoid coming right there. Fucking hell that felt _amazing_. Then Kurt shifted and it felt even better. Blaine moaned and before he realized it they were rocking into each other hard, short pants painting each other's ears.

Kurt's hands were everywhere, running up and down his back, swirling under his ribs and journeying down his arms. Blaine whined and pushed their hips together harder when Kurt grabbed his ass. Fingers kneaded into Blaine's skin and lips attached to his neck. "Kurt…"

"I told you a skin regime would be the best thing you ever did." Kurt laughed into Blaine's neck and then bit down gently. Blaine's fingers curled, where the hell were his hands? He didn't even know, he was so focused on everything Kurt did.

"I don't do it to my ass." Blaine bit out, stifling a whine. One of Kurt's fingers had just dipped barely between his cheeks and _the feelings_ his brain made up to follow that motion. The way he remembered his own fingers feelings morphed into a fantasy of Kurt's fingers, it would be soon. This time Blaine couldn't hold his vocalization back.

Kurt hissed and bit down just a little harder. Oh, there were his hands, clutching Kurt's hair like a life line. He pulled one last time and released the tender locks. "I love you." Blaine whispered and kissed Kurt's cheek.

"Me too." Kurt turned his head to catch Blaine's lips, hands slipping up to wrap around Blaine's face, holding him there.

For all they were doing, it was a chaste kiss, no open mouths and not much movement, just the soft, reassuring press of lips against lips. "I want to blow you now." Blaine said softly, giving Kurt one last chance to back out.

"Okay." Kurt pressed one more kiss to Blaine's mouth and then let him go. He was beautiful. As corny and stupid as that sounded, he was. Blaine sucked on Kurt's neck a little, finding all their favorite spots and _almost_ leaving a mark. Then he moved down, to the unexplored planes below.

Kurt's stomach was much more muscled than he'd ever thought it'd be. Not that he'd expected fat, Kurt was too skinny for that really. He just hadn't expected _definition_. Especially the pecs, damn he wanted to taste them. Kurt gasped and writhed when Blaine did just that, hands grabbing at whatever part of Blaine he could reach.

Blaine licked over a nipple; Kurt didn't writhe much more than he had before. Not particularly sensitive then… He did it again just for good measure, grazing his teeth over the bud. Kurt gasped but it wasn't a truly satisfying noise, Blaine sort of wanted him to wail. He kissed the spot one more time and then moved down.

Kurt didn't have a sensitive chest Blaine discovered, just around his belly button made him jump and moan. He played with the area a little, nibbling and soothing his tongue over the marks until Kurt got up on his elbows to glare at him. "C'mon." he said in a shaky voice with narrowed eyes. Blaine laughed.

But he also acquiesced, moving his mouth down, skirting around Kurt's proudly jutting cock and sucking on a hip bone. Nerves fluttered pleasantly in Blaine's stomach. He'd never been this close to a cock before with his face. It was fucking exciting.

And terrifying. What if he did it wrong? Sure he'd practiced on a banana or two when he'd managed to push down his embarrassment enough, and he'd definitely enjoyed imagining almost every popsicle he'd eaten since he was fifteen was a dick, but this was real. Kurt wasn't a popsicle.

But oh how he wanted to wrap his lips around him.

Kurt whined when Blaine took hold of him and sucked the head of Kurt's cock into his mouth. The taste wasn't as good as he hoped, but it wasn't as bad as he'd feared. Blaine sucked on the tip thoughtfully and Kurt wailed, his hips bouncing up and shoving his cock farther into Blaine's mouth. Luckily Blaine's hand on Kurt stopped any choking from happening, it was gratifying to hear that wail and being choked would have ruined that.

"I'm sorry." Kurt mumbled, but his hips kept moving.

"Stop thrusting." Blaine pulled off to say. How did it become weird to _not_ have a dick in his mouth? He quickly sucked Kurt back in to fix the empty feeling.

"I can't…" Kurt said piteously, hips continuing to thrust up in little twitches.

Blaine pulled off, swirling his tongue around the head and pressing it into the slit. Pre-come did _not_ taste good. But Blaine did it again anyway. Even if it tasted nasty it was still a turn on. "Okay." Blaine said and kissed Kurt's hip. They locked eyes. Kurt's eyes were so pretty. He'd looked up the colour once when they were still friends. It had taken an embarrassing amount of searching to come up with a word that actually correctly described the combination of colours. Glasz.

How the hell had he ever thought they were _just friends_. Working up to this, they'd always been working up to _this._

Eyes still locked Blaine sunk his mouth back down on Kurt's cock, tucking his teeth behind his lips. He bobbed his head, watching the glasz colour he loved so much be almost completely overtaken by lusty black. When he sucked the head hard Kurt's eyes rolled back in his head. "I'm gonna come." Kurt whined, his hips thrusting up harder than before.

"Come." Blaine managed to say around the cock in his mouth. His jaw was _aching_ but it was the best thing he'd ever experienced. "Please, Kurt." Blaine licked a stripe up the full length of his boyfriend's cock. Kurt writhed. "Come." Blaine said again, pressing his tongue just under the head. He finally remembered to play with Kurt's balls and rolled them once between his fingers. Kurt shot straight up and wailed, come shooting out of his cock.

Blaine was entranced. He'd never really watched himself come before, and Dalton had internet nanny so he could only ever read porn there (until recently he only spent summers and vacations at his house), so this was new for him. But then Kurt mumbled his name and Blaine realized he wanted to see Kurt's face more than he wanted to see ropes of come painting the boy's stomach.

Come faces always sounded like they'd be the most ridiculous things on the planet, and the way his own face scrunched up in the throes never really felt attractive, but this… something about it was so entrancing. Maybe it was because Kurt didn't let himself go often, choosing instead to mask everything in sarcasm or bitchiness. Suddenly all Blaine wanted to do was kiss him.

Their lips were together instantly. It took Kurt a few seconds to come down enough from his orgasm to remember how to kiss back, but Blaine's eyes rolled back in his head when it happened. Kurt's tongue thrust roughly into his mouth, licking at every possible place it could reach and then retreating so Kurt could suck on Blaine's bottom lip. Fingers pulled at his curls, were they there the whole time? Blaine had no idea.

"I _love_ you." Kurt murmured and then attacked his mouth lazily, not letting Blaine so much as pull away to breath. He sucked in air through his nose.

* * *

><p>It was at least ten minutes later when Kurt finally stopped kissing him. He'd long since let Blaine breath through his mouth, but he'd attacked him again within seconds each time. "Your turn." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips. "You want me to finger you right?"<p>

"Yeah." Blaine said and his blood surged. He'd managed to calm down a bit while they made out, but with those words he was back to full hardness. Kurt pushed on his shoulder, rolling him over so Kurt was on top.

"You're really hot, Blaine. I don't think I tell you that enough." Kurt said and straddled his legs, their dicks close enough to touch. "'He's sexy' was literally one of the first thoughts I had about you." Warm hands rubbed down his sides and Blaine shivered. It seemed Kurt was going to be touching him everywhere now; Blaine had no problem with that.

"One of mine was 'what a bad spy, cute though'." Blaine laughed. "I always thought you were cute, even when I was friend zoning you so hard."

"Am I still cute? Or am I sexy now?" Kurt asked and flicked Blaine's nipples three times in a row, the merciless man.

"Both?" Blaine moaned, brain flooding with more arousal than it ever had before. Pretty soon his brain was going to be mush.

"My sexy faces still look like gas pains?"

"No." Blaine shook his head adamantly. "Definitely not. You're fucking sexy as hell. Can you _please_ move faster or something, I'm dying." Blaine writhed, trying desperately to get Kurt to do something else. He was just running his nails down Blaine's chest over and over, scratching over the nipples, gleefully evil.

"You're not dying." He rolled his eyes. "You want me to move?" Kurt asked and wiggled his ass.

"Different move." Blaine groaned. Despite the possibility of throwing Kurt off, Blaine bounced his legs on the bed.

"Woah." Kurt laughed and fell face first on Blaine's chest. "Oh, that's kinda nice." Kurt sucked the place he'd landed and then finally got off Blaine. Immediately Blaine spread his legs, opening a space for Kurt to work. Kurt gulped nervously. "Uh… Blaine, I've never done this to myself… I don't know how to…"

"It's really easy." Blaine assured him, petting down his arm lightly. "Just lube up and go."

"That sounds like you're a car." Kurt deadpanned, hiding behind sarcasm once more.

"Lucky you're a mechanic." Blaine winked. "I have lube in the nightstand, second drawer."

"Why not the first drawer, isn't that the stereotypical spot to have it?" Kurt asked as he leaned over to retrieve it.

"And that's why it's not there." Blaine answered. "Warm it up a little first, it's weird when it's cold."

"This is going to get everywhere isn't it?" Kurt asked eyeing the tube as he resurfaced. "We can't do this often if it's gonna be a giant mess."

"Says the boy with dried come on his stomach." Blaine said and then instantly regretted it. Now Kurt was probably gonna freak out and want to clean up.

"It's only on me, not the bed." Kurt pointed out, an eyebrow raised. "And I'm trying not to think about that thank you. So spread 'em."

Blaine held in a laugh and did as bid, spreading his legs just a bit wider. Kurt settled between them and dropped the lube. His warm hands smoothed up Blaine's legs and Blaine felt his eyelids flutter closed.

He bent his knees slowly, bringing his feet up and digging his heels into the bed just behind the globes of his ass. Kurt sucked in a sharp gasp that had Blaine's eyes popping open. "Kurt…?"

"Sorry." Kurt shook his head. "Just… that's hotter than expected."

Blaine's heart calmed. "Okay." He smiled. Suddenly Kurt's hands were all over his legs, rubbing up the calves and gripping thighs. Fingers traced the juncture of his leg and ass all the way around to his hip bones and jumped to his happy trail. Kurt curled his fist around Blaine's erection and pumped it firmly. Blaine moaned loudly.

"You're bigger than I thought you'd be for your height." Kurt commented.

"Thank you." Blaine said. "I think."

"It's good." Kurt said and then his lips were on Blaine's inner thigh, sucking harshly. Blaine moaned louder and forced his legs further apart. "You like that? Me marking you?"

"Kurt, please." Blaine writhed. He wanted Kurt to dip his fingers down. As much as he loved what Kurt was doing to his cock, he wanted those fingers massaging his prostate. He'd only managed to get it a few times by himself, but they'd been magical times when he had. Kurt had longer fingers than he did, he'd probably get the spot easily.

"Okay, impatience." Kurt sucked harder on the spot he'd been abusing and then sat back to find the lube. "So I just rub it a little bit to warm it up right?"

"Yeah." Blaine agreed and settled himself down into the pillows. Oh, he quickly took one and shoved it under his ass, raising himself just a bit. He now only had the one pillow to put under his head, but everything he'd read said this made it easier.

"I love you; tell me if I hurt you." Kurt said and finally traced his entrance. Blaine moaned like a two dollar whore. That felt _so fucking good_. Already he was imagining Kurt pushing in, stretching him open and stuffing him full.

"Please put it in." Blaine begged. Fuck, not even one finger in and he was already begging… "Please." He said again, shifting his hips down and pressing against Kurt's finger.

"Okay." Kurt agreed and pushed in gently. Blaine sighed in relief, relaxing against the bed entirely. "Oh." Kurt said surprised, his finger sinking in quicker as Blaine relaxed. "You do do this." Kurt said and his voice full of awe.

"I told you." Blaine said and then keened when Kurt shifted his finger, brushing gently against the very edge of his prostate.

"That sounds like a good noise." Kurt noted and tried to repeat his action. It didn't work.

"Just thrust in and out for a while, open me up." Blaine instructed. "Then you can put two in. I usually only do two."

Kurt nodded and then leaned down and kissed Blaine's hip. He looked up and they locked eyes. "I'll do three." Kurt said, his voice gravely and insanely hot. Blaine could only whimper and writhe.

Kurt thrust his finger in harder and Blaine whined. Kurt repeated the motion, again and again. The drag against his entrance was amazing. "More." Blaine whined, he needed more of it. More of the stretch and the burn and the drag of it.

Suddenly there were two fingers pushing into him and Blaine could barely keep still. The urge to snap his legs shut and tighten around the fingers was strong. To make the drag even more difficult and so much better because of it, but he tried to force his legs wider instead, shamelessly encouraging Kurt to get to his third finger goal.

Whenever he'd thought about three fingers he'd chickened out. Sure he'd had 'good' excuses at the time, 'already rushing this', 'don't feel like it today', 'haven't done it in a while and don't want to get hurt', but the real reason had always been fear. If he got to that last finger alone… he didn't even know. But now there was Kurt, Kurt pumping his fingers in and out, scissoring and crooking all around until…

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Blaine screamed, white taking over his vision and cracking up his spine. His prostate had never been hit so _hard_ before, or so dead on. It was the most intense pleasure he'd ever experienced, almost enough to make him come right there and then.

But he couldn't do that yet; Kurt needed to get to that third finger.

Blaine pulled himself back into his bedroom and onto the bed with Kurt still working him over. He was still hitting Blaine's prostate, but not so hard anymore. Instead he was gently massaging the most amazing spot Blaine had ever been touched. "I might have to try this." Kurt smiled gently and kissed his knee. "You really seem to like it."

"I love it." Blaine admitted. Wow, his voice was rough and shaky.

"I'm going to add the third finger now." Kurt said gently and kissed the knee again, nipping gently. "Okay?"

"Yes." Blaine nodded quickly and took a deep breath, inhaling quickly and exhaling slowly. While he exhaled Kurt slipped the third digit in. If anybody looked at him now, they'd only see the whites of his eyes. Fuck that felt good. "Yes." Blaine repeated.

"Fuck, Blaine." Kurt moaned. "I could fuck you right now almost…" He trailed off, latching onto Blaine's inner thigh and pumping his fingers in roughly.

"Please… please we have to do that next time… please." Blaine pleaded shamelessly. He wanted it _so_ bad. _So fucking bad._ If three of Kurt's _fingers_ felt this amazing, how fantastic would it feel to be impaled with his _cock?_

"We will." Kurt promised and crooked his fingers like he'd been doing before.

"KURT!" Blaine wailed and came. It thundered through him like it never had before, zipping fire through every single capillary and vein, combusting every atom within him. This was his first orgasm to actually knock the breath out of him.

When he finally remembered how to remedy that he found lips covering his own and the smell of Kurt was the first lungful of air he breathed. He latched onto the boy, needing him just as much as the air that was now successfully flooding his system, calming the fire in his body. He fucking loved Kurt. So fucking much. More than food or football or food or…. or other things he loved. Kurt was the fucking winner of all of it. Every single thing.

"I love you too." Kurt laughed into his mouth. Blaine wondered why he said 'too'. "Because you're talking right now, dear." Kurt answered. "Rambling I should say actually. I liked that I win."

"You win everything." Blaine answered and sighed. "I wanna cuddle."

"I love cuddling." Kurt said and then he was snuggling into Blaine's side, his deliciously warm naked body pressing down on top of Blaine. Kurt had discovered rather early on that Blaine liked to be laid on and never failed to abuse this fact. His face snuggled into Blaine's neck and his leg hooked around Blaine's hips.

A hard line between Kurt's legs pressed against Blaine's hip. "You're hard again?" Blaine asked.

"It's okay. It's not bad." Kurt sighed and nuzzled deeper into Blaine's neck. "I wanna sleep on you for a while, then we can take a shower."

"We?" Blaine asked, his eyes dropping shut.

"Yes… I might even let you wash my hair." Kurt yawned and melted onto Blaine.

"Awesome… so long as… as I… get to go… down on you again…" Blaine managed to get out between yawns. "Good night."

"Good night lover." Kurt kissed his neck once and then Blaine was asleep.


End file.
